Where do we go from here?
by willowzbitch
Summary: A post chosen fic, this chapter is pretty much dealing with stuff, the action will commense next chap. RR.


A/N: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or angel. This is the intellectual property of joss whedon (god and valued genius) please don't sue..(.  
  
The end of an era.  
  
The cavernous hole that was once sunnydale was hushed with a silence, the kind of silence after a war, the roaring wind soared down deep into the hole that once housed the mouth of hell. Life in sunnydale hadn't been easy for Buffy but it hadn't been all bad either, valentine day pig-outs, mini golf, research parties.screw that Buffy thought she was glad to be out of there, glad it was gone glad she could live her life without having to feel the burden of slayer-ness, maybe she'd go to Disney land or take a trip to the giant ball of yarn, she was young and free in America, and has a to-do list that's getting no shorter but number one on her list was the sucking chest wound dripping blood on the sand."ow" she dropped to her knees as her friends flocked around her "Buffy, are you okay?" said willow concerned, "sure I haven't been stabbed in a while , ow, its refreshing" she said trying to wince through the pain willow took her hand and placed it over the stab wound in buffy's chest, she closed her eyes and when she reopened them they were black. White light swirled around willow consuming her flowing through her body and into Buffy illuminating her with a magnificent glow, the open wound appeared to heal before buffy's eyes, the glow drained from them as willow finished her spell, she flashed a smile at the now healed Buffy before calling "next" and standing helping Buffy back to her feet she headed off to the bus in search of more wounded parties. Buffy took xander's arm and led him away from the rest of the group where dawn was contemplating going into the hole to find the remains of the mall, and Giles was discussing plans with faith. She looked Xander up and down before hugging him, "I'm sorry.. About Anya, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect her" tears formed in her eyes as she saw the pain etching on his face. "buff..don't, don't blame yourself, you were busy well saving the world. I should have been there to protect her, and I would have been if id just gone through with it.if id" the tears were rolling down his face by this point." if id married her. Except, she died alone Buffy.I wasn't there to hold her, tell her all the dumb stuff you say in those situations. Like you'll pull through, or its gonna be ok, or..I love you" buffy's face was full of pain, she understood xanders loss all to well. They just stared at each other teary eyed, until Buffy finally broke the mournful silence "look Anya wouldn't have wanted us to be all mopey and teary eyed" Buffy paused drying the tears from her eyes. " who am I trying to kid she'd love the fact were crying over her" Xander gave her a smile as he lifted his eye patch and dried away the tears. " But Xander that isn't the point, Anya will always live on in your heart and there is nothing, not even death that can change that..love. True love is forever it exceeds death." he went to hug her hearing some truth in what she was saying, " and you being the expert on death.I think you're a pretty trustworthy source" she reiterated by hugging him harder." Ribs, ribs still existing.ow.ow" she lessened her grip, as they laughed.  
  
A queue was forming in front of willow, a line of war torn potentials.or slayers, I guess their slayers now. Willow could never get used to that, I mean even with faith and kendra the fact that slayer had a plural was hard to swallow enough then, especially after Giles spouted all this 'one girl in the world' line so many times her ears bled. But now it was like multi plural, willow could feel them.girls they were connected to her, hundreds of slayers, it was like she was feeding from their powers, like she was on a drip or something she couldn't explain it. She just knew. And after that spell it was like all her fears of going all black eyed baddie were gone, she felt how pure the power of the scythe was.. She felt the good in her, it was overwhelming like the feeling of love.real love. She knew the powers she held within were pure and not rooted in deep black.she felt in control again. Finally. I mean sure the odd locator spell here and there but she hadn't really been much use in the demon fighting sense this year.but now she was helping with the healing, it felt good.  
  
Dawn sat tossing stones into the ravine.. Waiting for a satisfying thud before throwing in another. Andrew came over and sat down beside her, giving a smile before sitting., his face was cut and bloodied and his clothing torn.he looked bad. But had a glow about him, like he'd taken the first step to redemption. "so the malls gone.." Dawn said trying to strike up a conversation. " Yeah" Andrew replied.." The arcade had a new star wars pod racer game I was all psyched up to try out.but its gone now I guess. But there will be other malls.". "but not ones with those frannie galone suede boots I wanted.." dawn said trying to keep the conversation light. Inside she didn't care about shoes or the mall or hell even sunnydale. All she cared about was her memories.the pictures of her mom, the cross Buffy had given her, things that couldn't be replaced. What if she forgets things? She wouldn't have those reminders.letters or cards her mom had written her, stuff like that. maybe she was just being childish but those are the sort of things that meant something to her, proved she existed even if they were fake.  
  
The sun was beginning to set and the sky was red.a kind of symbolic sign. The calm after the storm or the war so to put it. Xander had collected some scraps of wood from the edges of the hole, and started a massive fire to the right of the crater where there was a small shack still left In tact. The air had grown colder to cold to sleep on the bus.. Okay no one was wounded but it was too cold for a night in a school bus, The scoobies assembled around the fire for one last sunnydale meeting, it was like the end of an era.it was kinda sad. But in a happy way, a get he hell out of sunnydale way.so to put it.  
  
A/N: okay so what did you think, the story isn't really going any where in a story line way.that's because I wanted to deal with the scoobs in this chapter, what they'd be feeling and how they would get from where they are to where I want them to be.please review.and tell me your thoughts. 


End file.
